Fix You
by readingqueen811
Summary: A Thaleo story. Doesn't end with them getting together, but has hints of my Mark of Athena story. Songfic to Fix You by Coldplay


_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Leo had decided to give up. He really had tried his best to win Thalia. But every time she turned him down, some part of his heart cracked open and died. He finally got her to tell him about why she'd given up men and joined the Hunters. It wasn't what he needed, he needed to understand who would do something that terrible to such an angel. They both couldn't sleep that night. It was like they had to start over from scratch. Leo knew that what he'd been trying earlier wouldn't mend a heart that was broken three years ago. He was pretty good at fixing things, maybe he could fix that too._  
__And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
__Could it be worse?__  
_Thalia couldn't believe that she'd told Leo of all people about Luke. Luke was supposed to be private, a secret that only Percy and Annabeth knew. Leo just didn't deserve to know the things she'd done for him. She started crying as she thought about it in the Artemis cabin. The tears were just streaming. The other Hunters understood, although they had given up men, they knew what heartbreak was. Why didn't Leo see that she could never replace Luke? That he was the confirmation for her becoming a hunter? He was gone now. Luke was gone. Why didn't Leo see that he was gone? The one love in her life was gone. All of her love for him was wasted. He had never felt it after she became a tree. He poisoned her. Could her life ever be worse? Thalia, like the other Hunters had a fight to pick with Aphrodite._  
__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you__  
_Leo could see the lights coming from Artemis' Cabin. There was a lot of partying going on, but his eyes were focused on the one solitary figure who was sitting on the windowsill, who was sobbing. Her dark hair fell into her face, and he might not have been able to tell who it was, except her Lutenit's tiara was a giveaway. He turned away to look at the piece of metal he was working on, the one thing that might fix Thalia's broken heart, and his hands grew flames again. "Don't worry Thals," he whispered, "I will try to fix you." _  
__And high up above or down below__  
__When you're too in love to let it go__  
__But if you never try you'll never know__  
__Just what you're worth__  
_Thalia's fear of heights made her have to stay behind as some of the Hunters cornered an Earthborn on a cliff. She was sitting in her tent, thinking about what a loser she was. Jason had once asked her if she could fly… so had Luke. Maybe, if she ran, she could catch up to the raiding party. Maybe, if she fell, she could fly. All thoughts of Luke faded as she ran. She had to try… she had to see. Thalia ran, and caught up. "Lutenit," Phoebe started, "I presumed you were not coming…" She trailed off, but Thalia could tell that she was thinking: _I thought you were scared of heights._ "I had to try, didn't I?" Thalia replied. "Lady Artemis would be proud." Thalia ran around the side, and jumped. One part of her brain was freaking out, but another thought _fly_. And so, the wind rose around her, her tears of fear melted away, her fear was cured, and she rose to shoot the Earthborn in the heart._  
__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you__  
_Leo smiled as he examined his work. Some of the flames that had danced upon his palm that night were now contained in a bronze heart-shaped cage. He slowly walked to the now-empty Artemis cabin and hung the light from the hook on the porch. It seemed to be calling her back home. Back to her brother, and her best friends, and back to Leo. As he walked back to his cabin, he couldn't help but wonder _How is she going to react to this?_ If he had looked back, he would've seen that the fire had burned a message in the heart: _And I will try to fix you.  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__When you lose something you cannot replace__  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__And I...__  
_Thalia could see a light in the distance, they were close to Camp Half Blood, she knew. But there was something special about the light. Something that made her start crying again. She knew she should be excited, the Hunters had celebrated their Lutenit's new power, then she'd been smiling, but now it was close to midnight. She couldn't sleep. Her fear was gone, but somehow that just made her think of Luke again. He really was gone. There was no denying that. He was irreplaceable in her heart, but for some reason, that light had opened up another spot, and something really made her believe that her broken heart was now fixed. She smiled at the constellation of Zoë that had puzzled astronomers for three years. _Your last words were right Zoë,_ She thought to herself, _Not all men are as bad as Heracles was to you, but the first one always is._ And with that thought in her mind, she lifted herself off the ground and flew towards the light. It was calling her to come back to her home. And she knew that it was right._  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__And I...__  
_The last thing Leo expected to find in the morning was a silver piece of paper next to the project he had worked so hard to make the last night. At first, no words appeared, just a silver glow that made him feel tingly. The words that appeared next made his hands catch fire, but the paper didn't burn: _Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. A newfound power has lifted me up, but a healed heart keeps my feet on the ground. Please, whoever made this, know that you did indeed fix me. Tell Jason his sister can fly. Tell Percy that Thalia is no longer afraid of her father's domain, and tell Annabeth, sweet, special Annabeth, that I may have moved on before her, but her heart healed first. Oh, and one more thing. If it was Leo who made this, I am an ETERNAL MAIDEN, but a constellation has given me hope. Seek out the story. –Thalia. _Leo sighed as he went to send the messages that Thalia had sent. He started crying, tears of joy, it actually had worked._  
__Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you_

So, when the pair saw each other again, everything was back to normal, but they each shared a special secret that might've, just might've brought them closer together, and brought Aphrodite uncontrollable sobs. For the secret could mean actual happiness for them.

**I know that this is kind of a cheesy story. But I just heard the song and knew it was perfect. Look up these two stories; Artemis and Orion, and Diana and Endymion. You will soon see what Thalia (and I) have figured out. Remember, keep the faith that the oath to break is Thalia's**

**Smiles,**

**Readingqueen811**


End file.
